Shantae VS Steven Universe
BatMario753= Description Shantae VS Steven Universe is a battle made by Digilord 64 and later adopted and finished by BatMario753. It's a battle of two half human half magic heroes! Which magical, titular protagonist who are still learning to use their powers and have missing moms will win in a DEATH BATTLE? Will Shantae wish her way to victory? Or will Steven bubble Shantae's chances of victory? Attack the Light and Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers will be used. Pirate's Curse will be used, however Shantae will not get the pirate weapons due to them not rightfully being hers, instead belonging to Risky Boots. Intro (Cue Invader) Boomstick: Imagine you're a kid. Easy, right? Now, imagine that you're half magic, have a mom trapped in a prison of magic, have huge responsibilities like saving the freakin' world, and you can't even fully master your powers yet! That's reality for these two....yeesh, when I was a kid, my biggest responsibility was taking out the trash... Wiz: Life isn't easy for these two, but they've strived through many adventures, made friend, made enemies....made friends with enemies, and have uncovered more and more of their past. Shantae, the daughter of the genies and savior of Sequin Land. Boomstick: And Steven Universe, the son of Rose Quarts and Crystal Gem in training. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Steven Universe (Cue Steven Universe: Amalgam) Wiz: Steven Quartz Universe is a 14 year old boy born from Beach City. Boomstick: Beach City? Jeez, how long did it take them to come up with THAT name? Wiz: Steven is the son of Greg Universe, a rock and roll "star" who later became a normal car wash owner, and Rose Quartz, a Gem from "Homeworld" who started a rebellion against three dictating gems known as the diamonds. Boomstick: Uh, yeah, uh, Gems are Magic Alien Lesbian Space Rocks by the way. Wiz: Rose assembled a team of Gems: Garnet, a fusion of 2 gems named Ruby and Sapphire, Amethyst, a defect gem, Pearl, a very....emotional gem and lover of Rose, and many more. Boomstick: Eventually, stuff happened, and it was down to Rose, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Steven Universe lore is confusing.....so eventually, Greg Universe stumbled upon Beach City, the place where the Crystal Gems were hanging out, and fell in love with Rose. They were going to have a baby......but it was next to impossible, since humans and gems usually don't mix. It came down to Rose giving up her own gem and practically her life for her soon to be son.....and that's how Steven came to be. (Cue Steven Universe: Attack the Light Battle Theme) Wiz: Steven grew up with Greg, but later joined the Crystal Gems. After a while, he learned more powers and got more experienced. However, he is far from being as strong as the other Crystal Gems and is still learning to control his powers. As such, he started finding loopholes by using non-gem weapons and items. In the show, he has his Cheeseburger Backpack for storing items, Rose's sword which is a long heavy blade usually covered by a pink scabbard, and his dual water guns.....though they really aren't that useful. In the games, he has the Cookie Cat which makes the user invincible when eaten and can restore health, fire salt which lets the user breathe fire and gives their attacks fiery qualities, the Feelgood Tea which removes status effects, the Bicycle helmet which....gives the wearer head protection, Rose's tears which can heal the consumer and their wounds, the Lucky Crown which can sometimes make the wearer's attacks more powerful for a limited time, and the Beefy Sweatband which makes all attacks more powerful for a limited time. Boomstick: But, while he does not have full control over them, he can still use his powers. His first ever power was the shield, which he can summon when he is attacked and in times of great danger. He can also throw it, Captain America style. A similar power is his Bubble Shield, which puts Steven in a pink bubble. This bubble is sorta bouncy, gives Steven a limited supply of air when he's inside it, and can make spikes poke out of it. Who doesn't like spike bubbles? There are also variations of the bubble. He can surround others in bubbles for a limited time, make objects he's holding be encased in bubbles and send them to the temple, and in CN Battle Crashers he can make Bubbles come from his gem and pop them to damage enemies. He can also place these floating bubbles in mid air, which eventually explode. Wiz: He also has lesser used but just as useful powers. Steven can somewhat shapeshift his body around by stretching his limbs, heal with his spit, fly and float by being happy, and use superhuman strength and speed. He can also make watermelon clones of himself using watermelon seeds and fuse with other gems, but these take a day to grow and fusing requires Outside Help. Boomstick: But Steven does have weaknesses, some of which we've already said. He has low stamina, his bubbles will eventually run out of air if Steven stays in them too long, and...he's dumb. This kid hasn't ever gone to school. Sure, he can read and stuff, but that's it. Wiz: Yes, but Steven is full of determination. This, combined with his gem magic, makes him one formidable foe. Steven: CHEESEBURGER BACKPACK! Shantae (Cue Shantae and the Pirate's Curse: We Love Burning Town) Boomstick: Lemme guess, this is everyone's genie waifu? Thought so. Wiz: Shantae is half genie and half human. Her mother was a full genie and her father was just a normal human, but you'd expect Shantae to not know that since she's never met either. Boomstick: Ohhhh, how sad! No parents! I'll cry when you give me something less cliché! Wiz: *Ahem* With the lack of parents, she lives with her uncle Mimic, a genius inventor. Boomstick: And she became the guardian of her town! Sounds pretty weird, but it means she gets to kick bad guys in the face! Yeah! Awesome! Oh, and she's also got some next-to-useless friends as well. Bolo, an idiot (literally his personality) and Sky, a bird hoarder. Wiz: And with help from her friends, she constantly battles evil like Risky Boots and... Boomstick: SQUID BARON! Cue Yo, Go Crazy! Wiz: *Sigh* Turn it off, Boomstick. Boomstick: NO WAY! BEST FILLER BOSS MUSIC EVER! Wiz: Whatever. Being half genie, she possesses a large range of abilities. Her main form of attack being her hair whip, which is what the name implies. Boomstick: Next, she's got fire! She can shoot haduken-style fireballs at her opponents, or shoot large streams like a flamethrower! Now I know why people call her hot! Wiz: Next is her mirror shield. She surrounds herself in a magical aura that reflects incoming projectiles. She also has a better variant that doesn't reflect projectiles but makes her completely invincible instead. Boomstick: How shocking, she also has electric attacks as well! She can create storm clouds to shoot lightning bolts and even shoot electricity from herself wherever she wants! Wiz: Next, Pike Balls. Spiked balls that spin around her that she uses to damage enemies. She can have up to three out at a time. Boomstick: But her most iconic ability is probably her belly dances...there's something I'd never though I'd say in my life. She can use this to do stuff like heal herself, but its most common use is to transform. She can transform in to a monkey, a mermaid, an elephant, a spider, a harpy, a tinker bat (Risky Boots' minions that wield swords), a crab, a bat, a mouse, a dryad (A tree that makes healing fruit), a blobfish, and....a pot full of infinite money. Whew! That's a lot! Wiz: Finally, when a battle gets rough, Shantae can take a sip of Super Monster Milk to more than double her amount of power, or perhaps maybe even....grant a wish. She has only done this once to restore an entire town to its former glory, but that alone is very impressive and wish-granting could be very useful in a fight. Boomstick: Even with all these abilities, Shantae has weaknesses. She can run out of magic-PSYCHE! With the Magic Tiara in Half Genie Hero, she has unlimited magic! But even though she is pretty intelligent, she has been known to be naïve. Wiz: Naïve or not, Shantae is equipped with lots of magic. She has proven time and time again that she is a real half genie hero. Shantae: Ret-2-go! Pre-fight Waves were crashing upon a shore, there were no people, and seagulls were flying above the ocean. One landed on the sand, near a staircase, which lead to a door to a giant temple. Suddenly, the door was burst open, causing the seagulls to fly away. Out came 3 colorful figures. Behind them was a smiling 14 year old kid wearing a shirt with a big yellow star. They were the Crystal Gems. (Cue Steven Universe: Opal) Garnet: Alright Steven. We're going out an a mission. Stay here, and don't get in to any trouble while we're gone. Steven: Aw c'mon! Can't I come? Pearl: Now now Steven, you've proven that you can withstand the battle field, but this mission is far too dangerous for you! Amethyst: Hehe, yeah! You'd probably end up getting crushed by a rock, or getting eaten by a monster, or- Pearl: AMETHYST!....besides Steven, we need you to look after the temple and Beach City. Steven: Ugh, fine.....good luck on your mission! Garnet: Thank you, Steven. Garnet waved goodbye, and the others soon followed. They boarded the Gem Sloop (...the boat they had in "Cat Fingers") and set off in to the ocean. Steven was then immediately bored. (Music fades, Cue Cartoon Network Battle Crashers: Main Menu) Suddenly, a strange light was emitted from the Warp Pad. It shot in to the ceiling. Steven could barely see through it, but he could make out a few people walking around a town. One with a pot on their head, another a bulky man dressed in red, another wearing a bandana and holding a mace with many spikes. Steven: ...wha-what? What's happening?....I need to go see.....c'mon, be brave Steven! You're a crystal gem! You can do this! He grabbed his Cheeseburger backpack, stuffed Rose's sword in it, and hoisted it on to his back. He huffed, and walked in to the light. He put both of his arms out, and triggered the warp pad. The warp pad made a noise, and began teleporting Steven. In a flash of light, the temple was empty. The music fades, and everything turns to light. (Stop Music) ... (Cue: Shantae and the Pirate's Curse: Scuttle Town) Steven looked up. He was on a Warp Pad outside of a Light House. Straight ahead was a town of bustling villagers. Steven: Hmm...so maybe that's what I saw! He walked through the town. He got many weird looks. Suddenly, he walked towards a man with a strange bundle of cloth on his head....he kinda looked like Toad. The man was startled by Steven. He was wearing strange clothes, carrying a strange backpack, and had a weird gem coming out of his Belly Button. (Music fades, cue Mario and Luigi Paper Jam: Bowser theme......what do you mean that's not from Shantae or Steven Universe? Meh.) Mayor: SOMEONE! HELP! BOLO! SKY! ANYONE! I WAS GOING OUT TO BUY CHOCOLATES AND THIS MAN ATTACKED ME! Steven: Wha-WHAT? No, please, sir! I wasn't! Mayor: HELLLLLP! Suddenly, a figure landed in front of the Mayor. She was wearing a semi-revealing red outfit and had long purple hair. It was... (Cue Shantae Half Genie Hero: Boss Defeated) Mayor: Shantae! Shantae: Alright, why were you attacking our poor defenseless mayor? Everyone knows he's too weak to defend himself! Mayor: She's right!....heyyyy! Steven: I, uh, came through a Warp Pad. I'm a Crystal Gem! I've got magic powers, and I'm friends with a bunch of other Crystal Gems! Ooh, ooh, we have lots of adventures, have fun, annoy Peridot, she's grumpy a lot, and we- Shantae: That's, erm, nice....but you attacked our mayor! So you and your Crystal Gems must be evil! I bet you're working for Risky Boots, or maybe Ammo Barron, or the Pirate Master....well, whatever! You're going down! She ran over and tried to whip him with her hair, but Steven's bubble activated, and once her hair made contact it launched Steven and his bubble to the beach just outside of town. Shantae ran after him, and the villagers retreated inside their homes. They both planeted their feet firmly in the sand and got in fighting positions. Shantae: Alright, I'm Ret-2-Go! Steven: I'm done being treated like a kid, I can fight just as well as the gems! Let's do this!!! FIGHT! (Cue Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Boss Theme) Steven summoned his shield and threw it at Shantae, who hopped over it. Shantae smirked and shot a fireball at Steven, which caught him on fire. Steven: AGH! HELP! Steven quickly ran to the ocean to stop the fire. As the fire turned in to steam, he was quickly met by a hair whip in the back of the head, knocking him down in to the sand. Shantae created a stormpuff with her magic which continuously zapped Steven while he was down. Steven: AHHH! Right as the first zap was about to hit him though, Steven created a bubble and it blocked the zap. Shantae was annoyed by this and tried to destroy the shield with a blast of electricity, but Steven made a few pink spikes pop out of his bubble and attack Shantae, knocking her back. Shantae: Hmph! You're a ripoff in addition to being evil, it seems! Shantae created her own bubble shield, but it was the invulnerable variation. Steven summoned his shield and tried to ram the bubble shield down, but it did nothing. Shantae closed her bubble shield when Steven got tired enough and shot a giant fireball at him. Steven got knocked away by the fireball, injuring him badly. Steven pulled out a cookie cat ice cream bar. Steven: C-cookie Cat...! He gobbled it up and was then almost fully healed. He smiled, and then got out a bottle of fire salt. He popped the fiery salt in to his mouth. Steven: Whatever it takes to win-AHHHHHHHHHH! Steven shot a blast of fire from his mouth. He managed to bring his mouth down towards where Shantae was standing. Shantae: I don't get payed enough for this....wait, I don't get payed. Oh well, it all pays off in the end. Shantae created a bubble to block the flames. Steven focused the fire stream on Shantae for as much as he could, but ultimately couldn't take the heat. He fell on the ground, not being able to take the heat. Shantae: Wow, you can't even control your own attacks? Steven quickly got out six cookie cats and ate them, calming the flames. Steven: Huff....so....what? Steven summoned his shield once more and threw it at Shantae. Shantae took the hit and slid back a little bit. Shantae: This has gone on long enough! Shantae belly danced and turned in to an elephant. She quickly rammed in to Steven, knocking him in to Scuttle Town. Steven: Agh! Shantae went back to normal and ran over to him. Shantae: Gimme your best shot! Steven: You want my best shot? FINE! Steven summoned his shield and the laser light cannon. Steven: TAKE IT THEN! Steven threw his shield quickly, which Shantae flew over using her bat form she turned back to normal and smirked. Shantae: Nice try- Steven shot the laser light cannon at her. Shantae wasn't even visible anymore due to the laser light cannon enveloping her in the blast. Steven: I did it! I finally beat- The blast was then reversed towards Steven as it was revealed that Shantae had used her mirror bubble shield. Steven: NOOOOOOOOOO-! Steven was covered in smoke, lying on the ground after the blast. Steven: But..I'm a crystal gem- Shantae crushed Steven in her elephant form. K. O.! Results Boomstick: Whoa! That was awesome! Wiz: While it seemed even at first, this is actually a pretty easy match for Shantae. Steven is the weakest Crystal Gem, only barely being above a human at Wall Level strength and durability. His durability is far higher with his shield though, being able to take a blast from a ship that was going to destroy all of the Crystal Gems easily. But, again, that's only with his shield. His shield takes a lot of energy to create, so while he can summon one shield at first, little to no problem, summoning a bunch so close together is a different story. Boomstick: Meanwhile, Shantae has beaten the Giga Mermaid, which can cast several lightning bolts at once, which is, according to Wiz, I ain't a math guy, 35 gigajoules of energy! Steven alone can only generate a little over 5 kilojoules with his wall level strength...yeah, Shantae takes it in strength. Wiz: However, he could dispose of Shantae with the laser light cannon, which was calculated to be able to produce 80 gigatons of energy!. But, not only could the blast be reflected with Shantae's mirror bubble shield, it being able to be hit Shantae is unlikely as Shantae could just dodge before Steven could aim it. Which brings us to another category, speed. Boomstick: While Steven might be able to move faster than the average human eye could detect at subsonic speeds, Shantae has dodged cannonballs and gunfire at supersonic speeds! Wiz: While Steven is a good fighter, Shantae was just all around better. Boomstick: Looks like Steven got STOMPED! Wiz: The Winner, is Shantae. Polls Who did you think would win? Steven Universe Shantae |-| Cartoonfan12345= Description Steven Universe vs Shantae! Two heroic hybrids with magical powers will collide! Who will win? Will Shantae whip Steven into shape? Or will he burst Shantae's bubble? Intro (Cue: Death Battle - Wiz & Boomstick) Steven intro Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Shantae intro Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Steven Universe (Cue: Steven Universe - A single Pale Rose) Shantae Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting and betting on? Rooting and betting on Steven Rooting and betting on Shantae Rooting for Steven, betting on Shantae Rooting for Shantae, betting on Steven. Battle FIGHT!!! K.O.!!! Conclusion Next Time Original Track Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BatMario753 Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist themed Death Battle Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music